


Ese mayordomo tendrá un bebé

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive





	Ese mayordomo tendrá un bebé

-¡¡¡Sebastian, eso no es posible!!!

Estruendoso grito cargado de sorpresa por parte del pequeño amo de la mansión Phantomhive irrumpía el silencio de su despacho, su mayordomo le ha informado un reciente acontecimiento que lo ha confundido, pensando que era una tonta broma de su parte se negaba a creerlo.

-Sabe bien que yo no puedo mentirle...

Con desgano y algo apenado el demonio le hablaba ante semejante grito, de por si el estaba confundido por lo descubierto recientemente en su cuerpo para soportar ahora los regaños de su amo.

-Pero eso no es posible... ¿O si? -tratando de calmarse Ciel hablaba más bajo.

-Ahhh no sé, no me había pasado antes... No me diga nada...

Murmuraba sollozante el demonio se sentaba en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas como traumado, ni el podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pero... ¿Un bebé?

-Ahhh no lo diga... -Susurraba Sebastian mientras seguía abrazado a sus piernas.

-¿No que eras un demonio macho...? O eres hembra... ¿O qué eres?

-Ahh pues no tengo sexo definido solo soy una presencia oscura, solo adquirí la forma que tu deseabas ver.

Ciel lo miraba mal ante tanta confusión, ¿Qué haría con un mayordomo embarazado? ¡Que vergüenza! Ahora tendría que esconderlo, nadie podía enterarse de eso.

-¿Y de quién es ese bebé? Debe hacerse responsable...

-Me da pena decirlo...

-¡Déjate de tonterias! Dimelo...

Le gritaba el conde alterando más al demonio que se hacia bolita en el suelo.

-¿Obligarás a qué se case conmigo?

-No soy tu padre, demonio idiota... Dime de una vez.

Sebastian se sentaba y trataba de calmarse para explicarle a su amo lo acontecido.

-Bueno... Creo que fue esa noche cuando me colé en su habitación mientras usted dormía le robé un beso y me embaracé...

-¿Yo te embaracé? No puede ser... -El joven palideció al escucharlo y nervioso titubeaba, pero entró en razón al recordar sus clases de biología, sobre el tema de apareamiento de las especies ninguna se embarazaba con algo así y menos los humanos, sabía que su demonio se le estaba burlando.

Le lanzaba la taza de té vacía por la cabeza ante la sonrisa idiota de su demonio que se le burlaba.

-Es broma todo eso del embarazo... ¿No?

-Es broma lo de que tu me embarazaras con un beso, lo del bebé es cierto... Tendré un pequeño ser mitad humano, mitad demonio.

-Ya no sé si creerte...

Murmuraba cansinamente Ciel con un suspiro, con el pésimo sentido de humor de su demonio no sabía ya qué creerle así que decidió seguirle la corriente.

-¿Te embarazó una mujer?

El demonio sonrío burlón ante la inocencia de su joven amo.

-No... No joven amo... No sería posible aquello.

-¿Por qué no?

-No puedo explicarle esos temas con más profundidad.

-Pero dijiste en clase que para formarse un nuevo ser tanto en humanos y animales se necesitaba un macho y una hembra, hombre y mujer... -Molesto le replicaba el joven para no quedar como tonto.

-Pues si... Pero... En mi caso porque cuando lo concebí estaba como ahora, de hombre... Necesité de otro hombre para que lo hiciera...

Trataba de no explicarle con detalle un tema de sexualidad que aun no le correspondía saber pero solo lo confundía más y si lo pensaba bien que un bebé se concibiera entre hombres era un tema inexplorado.

-Solo me confundes... Yo sé como se forman los bebés... Un hombre mete su cosita en una mujer, se mueven un poquito y de su cosita sale un líquido y lo deja dentro de ella, así se forma un bebé... Es un poco asqueroso.

-¿Quien te lo explicó tan ridículo?

-Fue Finny la vez pasada... Pero eso no importa, ¿es asi o no?

-Bueno si... Algo así... ¿Qué tipo de conversaciones tienen ustedes?

Murmuraba con un gesto de extrañeza, Ciel levantó los hombros no dando importancia al tema de sus conversaciones con el jardinero.

-¿Asi qué tu eres la mujer? Por tener al bebé, supongo.

Se sonrojó mucho al darse cuenta de como fue que su demonio se embarazó.

-Eres asqueroso... Dejaste que un hombre metiera su cosita en ti... Aunque no entiendo cómo...

-Ahhh joven amo no insista en eso, no le daré detalles.

-¿Dónde pudo meterla...?

-No siga joven amo...

Apenado el demonio se negaba a responderle pero este solo seguía insistiendo así que para que no siguiera molestando le respondió.

-La metió por el trasero... Ya... ¿Feliz?

Ciel hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero a la vez de asco al imaginarse la escena, los dos se miraban avergonzados unos segundos.

-Aclarado ese penoso asunto, ahora si dime... ¿quien te hizo ese bebé?

-Alguien... -Esquivo el demonio le respondía.

-¿Quien?

-Me niego a responder...

-Sebastian Michaelis... Dame el nombre del padre de tu bebé...

-No se atreva a decirlo... -Murmuraba con mala cara el demonio

-¡Es una orden! -Con firmeza ordenaba el conde con una sonrisa, sabía que si obtendría su respuesta.

-Es alguien de esta mansión...

-Dame el nombre...

El demonio dudaba en decirlo por lo vergonzoso que le era admitir que se había enredado con un idiota sin embargo no tenía más opción que responder.

-El cocinero... -Murmuró apenado mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Bard?

El conde se echó a reír al oírlo y sobre todo por lo que su demonio parecía avergonzarse de ese hecho nada como verlo humillado.

-Hacen linda pareja... -Se le burlaba mientras trataba de calmar la risa, hace tanto no reía de estar forma, si que estaban pasando cosas raras en la mansión Phantomhive pensaba.

-Cierra la boca... -Apenado el demonio susurraba al sentirse objeto de burla.

-¿Son novios o algo así? ¿Se aman? ¿Van a casarse? -Le cuestionaba en tono burlón.

-Ahh ni sé que pasó esa noche hace dos semanas, yo me sentía algo caliente...

-¿Caliente? -Con duda musitaba Ciel.

-Ahhh cierto que debo contar la versión infantil de lo que sucedió... -Le decía en tono burlón el demonio, Ciel lo miraba mal ante su insinuación- estaba con ganas de que alguien metiera su "cosita" en mi...

-Que zorra eres...

-No entiendes el término "caliente" pero si el de zorra... ¿Eso te lo contó Finny también?

-Cállate... Pero sigue contando.

-¿Me callo o hablo? -Burlón le decía Sebastian ante su contradicción.

-Que sigas tu historia... Idiota...

-Bueno... Estaba de "caliente" esa noche, usualmente solo me pasa eso cada 100 años... bastaba saciarme comiendo un alma cualquiera y ya solucionado el asunto, pero ahora como no puedo consumir más alma que la suya se complicó. Vi a Bardroy solito, el me vio solito y nos juntamos esa noche. ¡Vaya noche!

-¿Te gustó estar con él?

-Ehhh un poco quizás... Estuvimos juntos toda la madrugada- con una picara sonrisa respondía, parecía ser que ambos disfrutaron esa noche.

-Ahhh ya recuerdo fue ese día después en que andabas raro, ya sabía que algo te pasaba, andabas muy sonriente. -Hablaba Ciel con fingida seriedad- ¿Se lo dirás? Si se lo dices quiero estar presente.

-No no no... No se lo diré... ¿Cómo explicarle eso? Tendría que admitir que soy un demonio. -Nervioso le respondía.

-Pues es tan idiota que si creyó que reviviste mágicamente cuando te mató el conde Grey seguro de la emoción creerá que es un milagro lo del bebé.

-Es posible... Ahhh joven amo... ¿Cómo pude hacer esto?

-No lloriquees, asume tu responsabilidad le dirás a Bard sobre ese bebé ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora?

-Si... Ahora... Es por el bien de ambos, y de ese bebé en camino.

-Solo lo hace porque quiere ver su reacción...

Ciel solo sonreía perverso y lo mandaba a llamar con el propio Sebastian. A los pocos minutos ambos aparecían frente al conde que se los quedaba viendo con extrañeza, era todo un contraste verlos juntos uno tan despreocupado y el otro todo ansioso por pretender ser perfecto.

-Ehhh joven amo... ¿Iba a decirme algo? -Cuestionaba con una sonrisa nerviosa el cocinero al notar como la mirada se posaba en los dos.

-Yo no... Sebastian si... -Ciel decía con una sonrisa, parecía disfrutar todo esto.

-Ah Sebastian... Dime... -Apenado murmuraba Bard dirigiendo su mirada al mayordomo a su lado.

-Yo... Yo... -Musitaba nervioso el demonio.

-¿Me amas? -Emocionado el cocinero pretendía terminar su confesión.

-No es eso... ¿Amarte? Si me has estado ignorando estas dos semanas después de esa noche. -Reprochaba molesto Sebastian.

-Pues yo pensé que tu me estabas ignorando.

Ciel los miraba discutir al parecer no era tan contrastante que estuvieran juntos los dos eran bien idiotas.

-¡Sebastian ya dile de una vez...! -Le ordenaba el conde con molestia.

-¿Debemos hacer esto frente al joven amo? -Murmuraba Bard muy bajo para que no lo oyera Ciel.

-Si... El lo quiere asi... Cosas de mocosos caprichosos... -Murmuraba tambien el demonio en respuesta.

-¡Los estoy oyendo...! -les gritaba el conde con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Ya dile de una maldita vez...!

-Bard... -Murmuraba el demonio encontrando las palabras para confesar aquello.- esa noche juntos tuvo consecuencias.

-Ehhh no entiendo... ¿Qué? ¿Te lastimé? ¿Ya no puedes ir al baño?

Sebastian le daba un golpe por eso último que dijo, el conde reía bajito por ello, era tan divertida la escena.

-Ahhh Sebastian no me pegues ya dime de una vez

-Tendremos un bebé... Ya lo dije -Confesaba el demonio muy apenado y sólo pretendía salir del despacho preso de la vergüenza.

Ciel observaba atento la escena, su dramático demonio y el sorprendido cocinero que solo se quedó en shock, ya que solo repetía "¿Un bebé?"

Vio como el rubio corrió tras Sebastian deteniéndolo lo sometía contra la puerta que pretendía abrir para escaparse.

-¿Es en serio? ¿O solo están jugando conmigo el joven amo y tú?

-Es verdad... Apenas me enteré en la mañana, no mentiría con algo así.

-¿Y corriste a decírselo al joven amo? En lugar de a mi... -Celoso el rubio se lo reprochaba.

-El me obligó... -Replicaba Sebastian con mala cara de pronto solo sintió como era abrazado con fuerza por Bard.

-Tendremos un bebé... -Le susurraba al oido al abrazarlo, Ciel los miraba y no escuchaba lo que decían apenado vio como empezaron a besarse apasionados, nunca imaginó ver a su demonio de esa forma, tan sumiso dejándose besar hasta se acomodaban para hacerlo prácticamente ignorándolo quien avergonzado los miraba.

-¡Oigan no hagan eso en frente de mi! -Refunfuñaba el conde mientras era ignorado 

-¡Oigan no hagan eso en frente de mi! -Refunfuñaba el conde mientras era ignorado.

-¿Cuando le dirás que no hay bebé? -Susurraba Bard al oido del mayordomo cuando hicieron una pausa en besarse.

-Algún día... Al menos ya sabe lo nuestro... -Le respondía con una sonrisa.

-Dejen de murmurar y vayan a besarse a otro lado. ¡Pervertidos! -Les gritaba el joven conde, la pareja cariñosa salía y lo dejaban solo.

-Bueno tengo una boda que planear... Nadie embaraza a mi demonio y se queda así nomas... -Murmuraba para si mismo con firmeza el joven señor de la mansión Phantomhive que tomaba muy en serio su rol de amo mientras pensaba como casarlos antes de que ese supuesto bebé naciera.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia que se me ocurrió de repente, es mi primer one shot sebard... Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Espero haya sido de su agrado


End file.
